Ancient Hellbringer
Ancient Hellbringer is a Trial for the Chamber of the Fallen in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Players face legendary series's superboss Omega. The battle is notorious for being a stark increase in difficulty compared to all trials before it, serving as an introduction of sorts to the 7★ rarity metagame. Battle Omega uses the following abilities: * Wave Cannon: Magic damage (20x) to all units. * Atomic Ray: Fire magic damage (6x) to all units. * Flame Burst: Fire magic damage (8x) to one unit. * Recoil: Instant KO (100%) to one unit. * Encircle: Remove one unit from the fight. * Mustard Bomb: Fire magic damage (8x) to one unit. Inflict paralyze (100%) to one unit. * Rocket Punch: 50% HP damage* to one unit. Inflict confuse (100%) to one unit. * Earthquake: Physical damage (6x) to all units. Decrease ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all units. * Rainbow Wind: Inflict blind and silence (100%) to one unit. Inflict stop (100%) for 3 turns to one unit. * Reflect: Reflect all spells for 3 turns to self. What makes Omega unique is that it has a set pattern of what moves it will use during each turn in a rotation consisting of several turns as follows: Omega starts the battle with a preemptive strike in which it uses Atomic Ray, Reflect and ends its turn. Along with the predetermined attack, Omega will use Flame Burst, Reflect and normal attacks every turn (except the preemptive strike turn). Every 3 turns (turn 2, 5, 8, etc. on turn counter due to the preemptive strike), it will use Rainbow Wind. Additionally if its HP is below 50% it will also use Earthquake on these turns. Most infamously, Omega will retaliate attacks before starting its turn, these attacks will strike the assailant ignoring Provoke but not Cover. If attacked with Physical Attack it will counter with Rocket Punch. If attacked with a Magic Attack it will counter with Mustard Bomb. The number of times it counters is equal to the number of time it was attacked. That is to say if attacked twice, Omega will retaliate two times, if attacked by two units who could attack twice each, then it will retaliate four times in total and so forth. Strategy The battle is rather straightforward but has a no small amount of nastiness to be found. 100% Fire Resist on the entire party is mandatory as Omega has massive MAG and will almost surely destroy the party if they have less than 100% Fire resist. Beyond that, the player has to make sure to be able to deal with its most nasty attacks like Recoil, Earthquake, Wave Cannon and Encircle. Technically speaking since Fire Resist and a Physical Cover Tank with 100% is all that is needed to survive most turns, the player can fight Omega without the need of a dedicated healer. There are largely to ways to defeat Omega, one is a damage race strategy, the other is a hide strategy. Damage Race The player will need very high offensive power to achieve this strategy and ideally be able to beat Omega before the second Encircle (that is by turn 9) as the more units Omega ejects will significantly endanger survival. To succeed in a damage race the player will very much need 7★ rarity units. The most famous to use are Hyoh due to its massive damage ability, although it will need a lot of equips to succeed, including the Tonitrus blade, the True Doublehand build (Marshal Glove, Buster Style, etc.) and Machine Killers if possible along the aforementioned Fire Resistance. While costly Hyoh has the ability to defeat Omega very fast. If this method is not viable the Global version offers another option in Olive. At 7★ she has massive ATK and gains major plusses from using her Sparky cannon, moreover she has innate boosted damage against machines making her perfect for the job, although to do her task properly it is recommended to boost her Limit Burst to as high a level as possible while refilling her LB gauge every turn and exploit it to damage Omega severely every turn. Eventually Blossom Sage Sakura at 7★ will also be incredibly powerful against Omega as she will be able to pentacast her abilities (through Cooldown) and inflict massive Lightning damage. This strategy will require at least 3 "tanks", a Physical Cover Tank with 100% evasion AND 100% Fire Resistance (to take the normal attacks and the Rocket Punches), a Magic Cover Tank (for Wave Cannon or other moves depending on the case), and a "bait" Provoker to take the Recoil (doesn't have to be a tank per se, just a unit that can be used as fodder). The player will need to adjust the roles during each turn based on the attack pattern. The item Protagonist Halo exclusive to the Global version through Expeditions will be useful to use in order to provoke Recoil and Encircle. Needless to say the unit who serves as provoke will have to be immune to instant KO, through Genji Shield or Safety Bit. Then the battle becomes a matter of dealing as much damage as possible to Omega, taking into account the abilities used per turn and countering them accordingly. There is a slight luck factor involved as provoking some of Omega's attacks may trigger Omega to also attack them before the Cover Tank can trigger to protect, and due to Omega's colossal ATK it is almost guaranteed some units will be KO'd if an attack is successful. If this happens the player's ability to beat Omega will depend on how badly the situation is. Using reraise to counter this may be a good idea. Hide Strategy The Hide strategy is much simpler in nature, will likely guarantee the player wins the battle but will likely take much longer. What the player needs is a unit with 100% evasion, 100% Fire resist, instant KO immunity, MP regeneration (for itself), Raise and most importantly being able to Hide to avoid being damaged. Dualcast also helps in making this faster but is not mandatory. Increased chance of being attacked on this unit and decreased chance for the damage units will help tremendously. The idea is simple, have this support unit hide while the damage dealers inflict as much damage on Omega as possible, these damage units will most likely die against Omega while the support unit is away. The support unit should return on "safe" turns (Where Omega can't kill the support unit or the damage units, namely when using Recoil, Atomic Ray, etc.) and use those turns to revive the damage units and hope they are not attacked. Then they attack again and the support unit hides. Rinse and repeat and Omega should fall but this will take a long time to complete. Cedona is the most famous unit to use for this strategy as she has innate evasion, can hide with Backstep (with Repeat it won't change into Suicidal Charge), has counters that can fill Esper and LB gauges and has ample equipment selection. Xon can also be used for this with Lie Low. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Trials